The invention relates to an auxiliary control device for a pneumatic distributor having two states in which each channel for control of state can be fed with pressure, either through a channel for transmission of pneumatic signals issuing from the installation, or by a permanent pressure delivered by a pilot device for external operation manually or electrically and which, in a first rest position, couples the said control channel to the transmission channel and which, in a second active position, couples the said control channel to a conduit having permanent pressure.